


Ruby Blue

by iopeneditbeforechristmas



Series: all aboard the angst train [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iopeneditbeforechristmas/pseuds/iopeneditbeforechristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who would have believed</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It would come to this</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Look what you do</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Oh, Ruby Blue</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired entirely by the song [ruby blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F27_UnSiCjA) by...actually i don't know but the cover there is by sleeping at last. it made me cry. because ruby. so then this happened.

Jaune can remember the first time he spoke to Ruby. She’d been funny. He can’t remember if she made him laugh out loud, or if he’d been too arrogant, too wound-up, to bother letting the tiny girl in red bring him out of his shell just then, but she’d been funny. She’d made him laugh properly later, he knows. She’d made everyone laugh.

He looks at her now, small face set in maturity beyond her years, frowning as she stares at a map. There’s not even a ghost of a smile left there; that map’s become all she is. Maps and battle plans, always planning, scheming, thinking.

Sometimes – more than sometimes lately, if he’s honest with himself – Jaune wishes she’d just stop and thinking about _herself,_ just for once. She’s grown so old, so cold, the red passion in her fading for blue steel and unshakeable nerve. She never thinks about herself anymore. Only the mission, the next step, making those extra miles towards their goal.

It’s selfish, he knows, but sometimes Jaune wishes she’d think about _them_ for once too.

Ren doesn’t let it show, but Jaune knows he’s mourning too. Penny, Yang and Blake and Weiss, wherever they are…Phyrra. They’re all mourning Phyrra. Ren stiffens whenever someone apologises, Nora sobs Phyrra’s name in her sleep, Jaune cries as they walk and Ruby...sometimes Jaune wonders if she even cares anymore.

He knows that isn’t true. He knows Ruby cares just as much as the rest of them, more even, and that’s why she’s changed so much. But it’s just so hard when he thinks of how now they’ve lost even Ruby’s smile.

Sometimes Jaune wishes she’d just forget everything. Look at what she’s doing to them, what they’re losing even now as they trudge onwards towards god-knows-what and god-knows-where. He doesn’t even know what they’re fighting for, anymore. Whoever they set out to find has done a damn good job of covering their tracks, so much so that they could scour the entirety of Remnant and never find a single trace. He’s mentioned that before, pointed out how maybe they could be of far more use back at Vale, trying to fix Beacon, get rid of the Grimm, anything except this endless searching for something that likely doesn’t even exist.

Ren and Nora shook their heads. Ruby didn’t say anything.

Sometimes Jaune wonders why he’s even here, when the girl he loves is dead and the girl he said he’d follow to the ends of the earth is gone, become less Ruby Rose and more Ruby Blue.


End file.
